New things
by Asher-lee101
Summary: Hinata is the new assistant to gaara. But is she only an assistant? what has she been through?
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara, you need a new assistant" Temari said, glancing at him while inspecting her nails. Her phone was pressed up against her ear as she walked around the room, muttering words for some major negotiations.

_But I don't want a new assistant. I don't even want an assistant. _

I sighed and walked back to my desk, sitting down and flipping open my laptop. The last assistant had been nothing but a...whore. She always got in my way, messed everything up and tried to seduce me countless times. That freaking Sakura was a pink stripper.

"I have just the person" Temari said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "She's the daughter of another big business owner, but she doesn't want to work there, so I offered her a job here and she is starting tomorrow morning"

She mumbled the last bit, while walking out the door. I stood up and jogged to get her, but she was already in the elevator. I made and exasperated motion with my hands and walked back to my office , defeated.

Oh bugger. This one better not mess up.

I walked in to my office the next morning, sliding into my chair. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello, Gaara Sabaku speaking"

"Yeah hey dude it's Sasuke, i'm coming in this morning to plan our annual party this year"

I sighed, I hated parties.

"Yeah fine, about 10?, my assistant should be here by then" I said,

"Cool, seeya then"

I put my phone away and leaned back in my chair. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"come in" I yelled, my eyes still closed.

"g-good morning Mr Sabaku, I'm your new assistant, Hinata Hyuga" A small, yet strong voice said.

I opened my eyes and my breath was taken away.

She- Hinata- was tall and had porcelain skin. She had dark, lustrous hair that shined blue, and fell to her waist. Her eyes were pale and ghostly, yet endearing and beautiful. But her bust was above average in size, barely fitting into the black skirt suit she was wearing.

"Mr Sabaku?" She said again, stepping forward. Her hand stretched out, pale, long fingers extended.

"Oh sorry, good morning to you too" I stood up and shook her hand, keeping my eyes focused on hers. Her EYES. Not anywhere else.

"So, where will I be working?" Hinata said, bowing her head slightly.

"you will be working over there" I gestured to a corner in my very large office, that had everything an assistant would need.

She bowed again and made her way towards the desk.

I think I was going to enjoy work now.


	2. an inkling to what she is

Hey guys it's the second chapter, sorry about the shortness of them all! It would be cool if you could review, but I don't really care so just read! (I am taking requests...

My new boss is hot.

Like seriously. He has disheveled, fiery red hair and the most amazing emerald eyes. His body is tall, lean, and wiry muscled, his black cashmere clothes fitting into the contours of his body.

I was going to faint just then. But my lessons with Neji in showing self-confidence didn't let me.

"Your desk is in that corner over there" Mr Sabaku said, pointing to a very large ebony desk that had all the things an assistant could want. I bowed and walked over to my desk, swinging my briefcase onto the surface top.

"Miss Hyuga, one of my business partners will be in this morning to speak with me, so would you be able to finish these documents right here?" Mr Sabaku said, now standing in front of my desk. I nodded, my heart rate increasing.

He walked back to his desk and I watched him, or his backside, stride. I blushed furiously when he looked back at me, starting the work he had set out.

"YO GAARA" A raven haired man yelled as he came through the doors. He was very handsome too, in an elegant, dark sort of way. His hair was short and black, his pale skin stark in contrast. He wore a fully black suit, with a red sign on it. I recognized him as the head of the Uchiha Corps.

Mr Sabaku sighed and swivelled around in his chair.

"Good morning Sasuke, have you met my new assistant?"

"No, but I met your other one, and she was a fuc-" Mr Uchiha turned and saw me, his words cutting short. I bowed and greeted him, feeling my cheeks colour. He stood before me and took my hand, kissing it while staring at me.

He reminded me of... I drew my hand back sharply, and stood in front of him, frozen, holding my hand.

"i-i'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew" I murmured. I bowed quickly and basically ran back to my desk.

Mr Sabaku and Uchiha looked at me weirdly, then began their conversation.

Hinata had acted strangely. Even though I was talking to Sasuke, my mind was still on her reaction.

Her eyes had such fear in them, and her face paled considerably even though she was already quite pale.

Sasuke had already planned the whole thing, and just wanted to tell me about it.

"so who are you taking?" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, no" I replied curtly.

"I know who i'm taking..." He gestured to the moon eyed woman in the corner of my office, and nodded gleefully.

I did everything I could to stop myself from shouting NO. I nodded stiffly, and looked to my laptop.

"I'll ask her now" He jumped up from the seat and practically ran over to where Hinata was sitting.

"Excuse me miss Hyuga, but would you like to accompany me to the annual 3rd Sabaku and Uchiha Corps ball?"

I looked up to see Mr Uchiha smiling down at me, and I replayed what he had just said to me in my head.

I blushed and thought.

"ok, when is it?" I asked, watching Mr Uchiha punch the air in triumph.

"tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7" He winked and shouted a goodbye to Mr Sabaku, then turned back and blew a kiss to me.

It turns out my blushing days aren't over.

I looked to see Mr Sabaku with a stony face, and furiously typing on his laptop. I walked over to his desk and put the documents on it.

"I'm finished, is there anything else you want me to do?" I asked, standing before him.

He shook his head and made a 'shoo' gesture,not even looking at me. My eyes threatened to tear up and I walked back to my desk. Stuff him then.

I'd put it all into one of my paintings.

That is where all my sadness went.


	3. early times

From now on i'm gonna make P.O.V sections... thanks for your feedback.

HINATA

My eyes flicked to the clock, it was 6:00 already!

"mr Sabaku, i'm going to go home now" I said, picking up my briefcase and standing up. I needed to make a stop at Scarlet, a dress shop that had some pretty nice clothes. Gaara didn't say anything, so I just left. I had become used to that attitude the whole day, and the only time he spoke to me was when I asked him direct questions that needed answering.

Maybe something happened.

I jumped into my white lamborghini, ignoring the stares of some people. I drove and stopped by an expensive looking store that had big crimson lettering on it. Scarlet.

"Hows it going Hinata?" Kiba said, from behind the counter. I looked at him in surprise.

"what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to him. He made a sound with the back of his throat, it sounded like he wanted to run out of the store right then.

" Hana won't be in today, so she asked me to look after the store" He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. Then his attention turned to me and he leaned his elbows on the counter.

"what can I do for you this fine day?"

I scrunched my nose up.

"I'm going to a ball tomorrow, and I need a dress" I rubbed my cheeks. I hated dress shopping.

Kiba clapped his hands together and barked. I arched my eyebrow and he blushed.

"i will help you with that, but only because you are my little Hinata!" He barked again.

I laughed and walked to the dress racks. Thinking of my cold boss, who I happened to really like. Really like.

GAARA

"ugh, this just isn't working!" I yelled to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and pinched my nose. I thought back to Hinata and sighed. I had nearly made her cry, and then she put a mask on. Shutting me out, but only asking me questions.

Why was I acting like this?

Because...i liked her? no. it can't be that. Yes. Yes it is.

I needed her to go to the ball with ME, not with that womanizing Uchiha with an emo for a brother.

HINATA

I had my dress that Kiba picked out for me. He actually wouldn't let me wear what I picked.

"I need to do something manly like watch wrestling or go swim with some sharks" He said, walking me to my car.

"Go get Akamaru and take him for a run" I said, pushing him with my shoulder.

He chuckled and opened the door to my car.

"Have a good sleep Hina" He waved and winked at me.

NEXT NIGHT.

I pulled on my dress, having just had a shower. Temari had just called me up before, saying she was going with Shika. I was surprised that he wanted to do...well anything.

My dress was long and black, but it shimmered silver. It had a slit up one side, bordering on slutty if I wasn't totally working it. It was backless but in the front it crossed in front of my neck, accentuating my curves and my...bosom. I slipped my heels on, high and strappy, and did my hair. Just a little bit of makeup helped and outlined my eyes. My eyes scared the crap out of some people making them scream 'demon' or 'satans child' . I didn't want that to happen.

At 6:00 on the dot I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up and saw Gaara standing there. I looked at him in suprise.

"Wh-what? Where's Sasuke?" I asked, bewildered. Gaara was staring at me, open mouthed and eyes wide. I blushed, self-consciously.

Gaara recovered "Sasuke said he couldn't make it, so he asked me to go with you" He bowed and only then did I realise he was smoking hot.

In a fitted black suit with a crimson tie he not only looked handsome, but elegant and sophisticated.

He was freaking GORGEOUS. And I really, really like him.

GAARA

Oh my fucking gosh. She was looking amazing. I pulled her hand and kissed it, relishing the fact that her cheeks turned a dazzling shade of red.

I guided her to the car, trying to keep my eyes off of her well defined breasts. It took me singing the theme of TMNT all the way to the ball not to ravish her right there and then.

We got to the hall and it was beautiful. It had lights covering the meadow, and it ended up we were going to be in the meadow rather than the hall. It was dark and mysterious, just like Hinata.

"Mr Sabaku-" She started

"please, call me Gaara" I said, smiling at her.

"this is really amazing" She said, her moon eyes round with surprise.

I leaned in to her ear.

"Nearly as amazing as you look tonight my dear" I murmured, feeling the heat coming off her now blushing cheeks.

We danced after greeting a few well known business partners, we chatted to Shikamaru and Temari, and I thanked Temari for getting my new assistant.

"i knew you would love her"

While we were dancing, her body fitted mine, as if we were a perfect match.

"Gaara, i'm getting tired, can we go home?" She asked, her eyes staring up at me through lowered lashes. I smiled, and nodded, it was 3:56 in the morning.

I took her home and bowed at the waist, seeing her to her door.

"Gaara do you want to come in?" Hinata asked, her eyes lowered. I gulped and nodded stiffly, following her into her white mansion. We walked into her lounge, large and white, everything immaculately clean and styled. I sat on one of the black couches, feeling her sit beside me.

"thankyou for a wonderful night Gaara, you looked really handsome out want there" she murmured, shyly. I chuckled and leaned back into the sofa.

"do you want to do something?" I asked, perhaps a little too hopefully.

"oh I have a few things in mind" she whispered seductively, and only then did I realise the mischevous glint in her eyes.

Oh man. I was going to have a good night.

HAHAHAHAHA i'm evil! have to wait for the next chapter for some lemony goodness! Sorry for making Kiba seem a little...i'll manly him up later!


	4. climax

**Woop woop, next chapter. Review if you can be stuffed. It'd be cool if you could. Don't hate me this is my first lemon. **

GAARA

She climbed on top of me, pushing me into the cushions. My breathing was heavy, and I was really, really horny. I was becoming harder.

Her hair fell on to the sides of my face, curtains that shut the world out. Her hands trailed up my chest, and my breathing grew even more hoarse.

"Do you want me to touch you more?" she whispered, leaning in really close to my ear. Her breasts were pressed up against my chest. And rubbed their as she bounced.

I nodded stiffly, and she pulled my shirt over my head. Hinata stood up and pulled her dress off, reveling in the fact that I gasped.

She was wearing black lace underwear, that barely covered her body, her skin was smooth and creamy, and her breasts were huge and waiting, I could tell from the hardening of her nipples. Not that I was complaining.

She gestured to the now obvious bulge in my pants and giggled. Hinata climbed back on to me and pulled down my pants, I lifted my hand to help and took the rest off.

She licked the length of me and I growled in anticipation. I touched her breasts and she purred seductively. I picked her up and put her on her back on the floor. I put my fingers down to her core and felt that she was already deliciously wet. My hands guided themselves into her, working faster and touching the wet folds when she sighed.

HINATA

He was so big, and so utterly masculine, from the broad chest to the long, strong legs. He broke away and kissed a line down her neck. Then his mouth found hers, and with a liquid sigh she slowly let his tongue in. He growled again, and bit the bottom of her lip. I gasped when I felt his member touch me, and then slowly push in. He was rock hard and I cried out in pleasure and slight pain from the size of him. "Faster, Gaara" I breathed, and I felt his tongue re enter my mouth. His thrusts became harder and faster, his whole length buried in me time after time. I screamed in bliss and kissed him harder. His eyes blazed at me, full of lust. He pushed in one last, mighty time and we both cried out in the ultimate pleasure of climax. Gaara drew out and licked tasted the cum that was on him. "you taste beautiful" he said as we collapsed side by side, breathing heavily. I touched him and tasted his climax, it was deliciously sweet and sour. His hands carressed my face and he said "i think we should do this more often"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going third person now guys, …...**

Sasuke woke up, rubbing his throbbing head. He looked around, taking in his...bedroom? He tried opening the door,but found it was locked.

"That freaking Sabaku" He cursed, shouldering the locked door. He grunted and heaved, until finally on his 4th try the door made way and broke. The raven haired Uchiha straightened and pulled out his phone.

"Gaara, you have a lot of explaining to do"

Gaara woke up, wiping his hair out of his face. He heard a groan and turned to the side. Hinata was waking up, her eyes cracking open just a bit.

"morning gorgeous" He said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Hinata yawned and sat up, seeming to forget there was only a sheet covering them. She blushed furiously and covered her breasts with her arms. Gaara chuckled,

"after what I have seen, I don't think you need to cover up" he sat up too, stretching, then stood up to go grab his clothes. Hinata looked away, her face now an adorable colour of crimson.

Gaara stood up, climbing into his discarded pants. He then just noticed the artwork surrounding him, splashes of coloured agony and love. It was beautiful. Techinically perfect, but full of emotion and inner turmoil. Hinata stood up beside him, watching his reaction.

"Hina...it's..." Gaara started, but was interrupted by Hinata.

"i know it's horrible, lots of people say im a horrible artist, so I don't need it from you" Her defenses were up, and plain acceptance was in her eyes. Gaara turned towards her, a storm in his emerald eyes.

"It's beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you less" His voice was firm, but their moment was interrupted by his phone. Gaara answered it.

"Hey Gaara here" His eyes widened and he smiled as an angry Uchiha spoke to him, he walked away muttering and mumbling things, trying to quell his rage.

Hinata walked away and put some clothes on. The door bell rang and she answered it.

"Oh my fucking gosh" A gravelly voice greeted her. Hinata stayed still, shock paralysing her. She shook her head with disbelief.

"_Well? _Hina-hime aren't you going to let me in?" Hidan said, his amethyst eyes glinting with amusement. His hair was still as silver as ever, his face chiseled and strong. He was bathed in black, coat, singlet, boots and his silver necklace that was so him. Hinata felt a hand on her back, and turned to see Gaara standing there, his eyes taking in the man before her.

"Gaara, this is Hidan" Hinata said, her voice deepened with resentment.

"Hidan is my husband"

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE QUALITY OF MY WRITING, I KNOW IT SUCKS. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata stared at the silver haired man sitting before her. He gazed back, just as intense, his mouth curling into a smile. Gaara had left saying he had 'work' or something else. It was easy to tell why he didn't want to be there.

He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

Hinata's heart beat like a jackhammer, pounding in her chest. Hidan leaned back, arrogance and poise inhis posture.

"So you been doing that fucking orange haired freak?" Hidan said.

Hinata reflected on how she had not missed his rather..._colourful_ language.

Hidan sat back up and leaned on his elbows. His eyes went darker, and a shadow passed over his face.

"Why did you leave Hina-hime?" his voice was deep and gravelly, just as sensual as always.

Hinata's heart stopped.

_Hidan was kissing another girl. She could hear their muffled groans and murmurs. He stood over a small purple haired woman, his lips smashing into hers, matching his partners passion, his hands traversed her body, gripping tightly as the woman bucked into him. Hinata just stood there, watching this scene take turned around regretting the moment she had ever laid eyes on this too-handsome man. He was meant to love her. _

_But he was kissing another woman. _

_And he hadn't even kissed her yet. _

Hinata's mind closed, and her face went stony. She stood up and flicked her hair, showing him what he had given up for that _woman._She sauntered over to the kitchen and busied herself making coffee. She could feel his eyes boring into her neck, and she turned, placing her cold stare onto him.

"I saw" She said, loud enough for him to hear, but not so it was a yell. She sipped her coffee, scrutinizing his every move.

"Saw what?" He asked, confusion and puzzlement clear on his face.

"You don't know?" she walked up to his face "the day that I left it was our 1st anniverary, and you were in the hallway with a..." she stared at him hard in the face, tears willing to leak out, and succeeding, making trails down her cheeks.

Hidan's face lit up with remembrance, then darkened with something like guilt or shameful resignation. His hand reached out and she slapped it away, furiously wiping her cheeks. His mouth opened and he spoke with a grim tone.

"I'm so sorry Hina-hime, I was-she- I don't know" his head fell into his hands and he walked to the door.

"You need to get out of my house right now, and never come back" Hinata said quietly. Pain lurched her heart, and she fought to keep the tears away.

"never call me Hime again"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going third person now guys, …...**

Sasuke woke up, rubbing his throbbing head. He looked around, taking in his...bedroom? He tried opening the door,but found it was locked.

"That freaking Sabaku" He cursed, shouldering the locked door. He grunted and heaved, until finally on his 4th try the door made way and broke. The raven haired Uchiha straightened and pulled out his phone.

"Gaara, you have a lot of explaining to do"

Gaara woke up, wiping his hair out of his face. He heard a groan and turned to the side. Hinata was waking up, her eyes cracking open just a bit.

"morning gorgeous" He said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Hinata yawned and sat up, seeming to forget there was only a sheet covering them. She blushed furiously and covered her breasts with her arms. Gaara chuckled,

"after what I have seen, I don't think you need to cover up" he sat up too, stretching, then stood up to go grab his clothes. Hinata looked away, her face now an adorable colour of crimson.

Gaara stood up, climbing into his discarded pants. He then just noticed the artwork surrounding him, splashes of coloured agony and love. It was beautiful. Techinically perfect, but full of emotion and inner turmoil. Hinata stood up beside him, watching his reaction.

"Hina...it's..." Gaara started, but was interrupted by Hinata.

"i know it's horrible, lots of people say im a horrible artist, so I don't need it from you" Her defenses were up, and plain acceptance was in her eyes. Gaara turned towards her, a storm in his emerald eyes.

"It's beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you less" His voice was firm, but their moment was interrupted by his phone. Gaara answered it.

"Hey Gaara here" His eyes widened and he smiled as an angry Uchiha spoke to him, he walked away muttering and mumbling things, trying to quell his rage.

Hinata walked away and put some clothes on. The door bell rang and she answered it.

"Oh my fucking gosh" A gravelly voice greeted her. Hinata stayed still, shock paralysing her. She shook her head with disbelief.

"_Well? _Hina-hime aren't you going to let me in?" Hidan said, his amethyst eyes glinting with amusement. His hair was still as silver as ever, his face chiseled and strong. He was bathed in black, coat, singlet, boots and his silver necklace that was so him. Hinata felt a hand on her back, and turned to see Gaara standing there, his eyes taking in the man before her.

"Gaara, this is Hidan" Hinata said, her voice deepened with resentment.

"Hidan is my husband"

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE QUALITY OF MY WRITING, I KNOW IT SUCKS. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata walked into the Gas store, smiling at the cashier.

"Hey, um $40 and these" She said, taking her eftpos card out of her pocket and putting her items on the bench. The cashier smiled then scanned all the items. Hinata looked outside, whistling. Her tune stopped as soon as she saw the scene before her.

Gaara was sitting in his car, his mouth firmly locked onto a pink haired girl. Her skirt was hiked up, and her fishnet tights didn't stop her from giving a good show. Hinata could feel her heart in her throat, and she had dropped whatever she had been holding. She could faintly hear the cashier asking her what was wrong. Hinata stared until a pair of emerald eyes looked up at her with shock and regret.

Hinata bent down and picked up her bags, threw a smile to the cashier then walked out slowly.

The pink haired girl had been shoved away, and she could hear Gaara running to her. Hinata was small, but she was fast, she ran into her car, destroying her facade of calm. Gaara stood by her window, knocking hard. Hinata looked up at him and saw his face.

_Well, look what I did to him. I'm such a hypocrite. _Hinata thought. She wound down her window, halting Gaara's speech.

"We'll talk at the park. See you there" Hinata let the mask slip over her, her emotions away from her voice. Gaara winced visibly, then nodded. His red hair was mussed, and she wound her window back up, angry again.

Gaara hopped into his car, banging his head against the steering wheel. Why was he so stupid? Even TALKING to Sakura?

Gaara got his gas quickly, then drove to meet Hinata. His heart stopped when he saw her, leaning on the hood of her car, her cobalt hair blowing in the slight breeze. Gaara parked by her,not seeing any reaction or acknowledgment that he was even there.

"Gaara. I'm going to forget what just happened" Hinata said as soon as he jumped out of his car. Gaara raised a hopeful eyebrow, and Hinata nearly smiled.

"What I did to you...i know there is no excuse. I'm not saying that measn you should forget what I did, i'm just saying that i'm going to forget what...happened" Gaara's heart beat fast, and his head was a mess of relief, understanding and slight guilt.

"Hinata, I don't care why you did what you did, but I just want you _back" _Gaara murmured the last part, looking away. But then he felt slim arms wrapping around his torso, a small body fitting with him. Gaara smiled, relieved, then hugged her back, fiercely, squeezing her until she made a small squeak. Adisgruntled voice came from behind them, A voice that was startling for Hinata.

"Get away from my wife"


End file.
